rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Noir
__TOC__ Appearance Jay Noir looks like your typical, underground tough guy or mercenary. He wears a black t-shirt, dark blue pants, and a utility belt with dark blue markings on it to complete the typical outfit. He wears black combat boots with dark blue soles and laces. Over his whole outfit he wears a light-weight jacket that extends down to his calves with a split in the middle up to his thighs. It is black in color but dark blue in trim and decals. On his head he wears a fedora that is again, black with dark blue trim and decals. He typically uses this to cover his eyes which seem to often mesmerize people or disturb them greatly. He also has black fingerless gloves and a gold necklace with his symbol on it. He uses the jacket and belt to store his individual weapons. His belt holds his main weapon, Shadow Stinger, and secondary weapon, Raze. His jacket pockets hold his throwing knives of differing variety. Now for his physical traits, he is an average height man, standing at 5ft 9in. He has many scars: one across his right jaw-line, several jagged on his forearms and hands, one big scar across his back from his left shoulder to his right hip, a bullet graze scar on his right arm and a bullet wound very near his stomach. He has a permanent emotionless face which wasn't always that way. He has black hair and a small moustache paired with a chin beard leading up to the bottom of his lips lips in a point. His most interesting feature is his eyes; the left one is a pale blue while the right one is a bright gold. He tends to hide them as to not attract any unwanted attention. Personality Jay is what you may call a sociopath as he doesn't show much emotion. He highly distrusts humans and doesn't make many friends, anymore. What he had been through during his lifetime had changed him so much that he almost no longer resembles himself except for his eyes. When he says that he trusts you that may mean that he either does actually trust you or he is just using you for the time being. He's a highly proficient liar because he shows no emotions during any tests of truth. To him, what he says is not a truth or a lie but a fact, there is no right or wrong, and there is no good or bad. He is extremely vain as he always thinks of humans as easily influenced or of lesser skill than he is. But this is only who he is on the inside. On the outside he shows most of his emotionlessness but will copy the emotions of his teammates if he sees them showing any emotions. He will make a joke about something that has just happened, but they are typically cruel jokes. He doesn't have any moral standards unless he is limited by the job, otherwise he will eliminate all enemies on his way to the objective. He shows his vanity in the form of going on missions solo or having no interest in making friends. He has no interest in any intimate relations with a member of the opposite gender. This is his present personality but he wasn't always this way. Sometimes he will stand outside during the night looking up at the moon thinking about his dead relatives and how he will avenge his family. He used to care about his family so much before the incident. Everyday they needed food he would go gathering in the forest or hunting for deer. He actually had emotions during the time before he decided otherwise. He would laugh and joke and fool around. He was even a slight klutz to be honest. He took work seriously and when he decided to become a Hunter he became even more serious about his work. He would definitely have not acquired the skills he has today without his sisters help and he appreciates that she did to this day. He trusted his sister completely and was quite jealous that she excelled in almost everything he tried to do. Equipment *Old Weapons: The weapons he used prior to his sisters death and was trained with in the Schnee Army or by his father. He does not carry these but remains proficient with them. **Bow and Arrow: He's able to shoot accuratly with a bow because of the training he got from his father as a child. **Mk17 High Velocity Sniper Rifle: Standard sniper rifle given to most Schnee Army marksman. **Dual Knives: He trained with these with his sister and also learned how to throw knives using them. *New Weapons: The weapons he uses currently and after the death of his sister. **Shadow Stinger: A Silenced Ballistic Whip Blade with three combat functions and a curved handle with a trigger attached in the middle ***Whip Form: Shadow Stinger turns into a whip with a blade attached to the end of it creating quite a lethal mid-ranged weapon. He can use the blade at the end to cut an enemy when whipping someone with the end of it and it has the most velocity of the whole weapon since it is attached to the end. He can use the rest of the whip to entangle an opponent and pull them in, snap the whip to keep enemies at a distance, or use it as a mobile rope to swing from place to place. He can use the handle of the whip as a baton if it doesn't turn into a blade fast enough although this is typically ineffective against enemies. ***Pistol Form: The whip and blade retract all the way into the hilt and a silencer pops out in place of the whip, this process usually takes 10 seconds. He can insert a clip of ammo into the bottom of the weapon which carries 10 rounds of .45 mm ammo. This is the only long range weapon he carries if he isn't carrying a sniper rifle or marksman rifle. This is the form it typically takes shape in because he carries it in his holster. He is able to shoot out the blade and whip if no ammo is inserted into it effectively making it a harpoon in some cases. ***Blade Form: The whip part retracts into the weapon and the blade locks into place allowing him to use it as a close-range weapon, this process takes only 6 seconds. He can also use it in sync with his secondary weapon Raze incase one blade isn't enough to fight an enemy with. He can use the pistol part of Shadow Stinger to shoot out the blade and turn it back into a whip. **Raze: A secondary weapon that Jay usually keeps sheathed, only to be used in the most dire of circumstances. ***Raze is a sickle clipped to Jay's belt but is only used in the hardiest of combat situations. The blade part is covered in red dust giving it a burning effect so that when he decapitates his strongest enemies it will be a fast and clean cut. The blunt edge is used to block enemy attacks but is not used as often as the bladed end. **Throwing Knives: He carries 24 throwing knives in the 6 pockets of his jacket. The throwing knives are divided based on the type of Dust coating it. He doesn't use throwing knives as weapons but more as tactical advantages against an enemy and are used sparingly but more often than he uses Raze. The 6 types of throwing knives he carries are: explosive, flash, silent, ice, electric, and trapped. He can use them to kill or stun an enemy or alter the environment. These are all activated by an Aura pulse caused by Jay only. **His coat and hat: If he is getting really beat-up he discards his coat and his hat so he can increase his field of vision and speed. The apparel is usually thought of as a fasion but instead they are conditioning equipment that increase his weight and decrease his field of view. He does lose his throwing knives in doing so and is left with no tactical advantages and he typically has Raze out before he does this. **Aura: He has mastered his Aura enough so he can block minor injuries like cuts or bullet grazes. He mastered Aura while training with his Shadow Stinger because he was sick of getting cut so many times by his own weapon although now he is proficient enough to not get cut by it. He also uses his Aura to increase the velocity at which he throws his throwing knives and also uses it to activate them. Backstory *The Extended Backstory Jay was born in a small village hidden deep within the Red Forest. Two different color eyes were usually shunned in such a village that believed that it marked on as Grimm-possessed. His sister, Kayla, was born two years later. He was taught how to cook by his mother, Mary, and how to hunt by his father, Nathan. He typically used a bow to hunt and his sister was taught how to use dual knives. He and his sister helped each other in learning how to use each others weapon and they also trained with each other so they could gain a higher level of performance. During the following years, The Schnee Dust Company stationed a mining operation in the vicinity of their village. In return for this they set up a school for the children to learn how to become a soldier in the Schnee Army. Jay and Kayla joined this and improved their physical and mental capabilities as well as learn how to use weapons and Dust. Jay became proficient with the sniper rifle and Kayla was exemplary with pistols. Jay was well beyond the ability of the Master Marksman who was the teacher and he himself would be given this title when graduation came. Eventually the villagers cameout and started a riot. The final train of the day was about to leave and the Schnee Army fired upon the villagers and the last thing Jay saw was his parents die. On the train, Jay told Kayla that their parents were ok and they had nothing to worry about but he was grieving on the inside. They hadn't eaten since that morning so they tried to find food on the train. Not finding any food onboard Jay and Kayla jumped off the train and into the woods below. They killed several beowolves there honing their skills and they walked in the direction the train was going until they were able to hop on another one heading the same way. When they got off the train they were in the city of Vale. They raided shops of clothes, money, and Dust and hoarded it behind a panel they made in a hotel room. Eventually they found out about a school called signal and then their real journey began. At Signal Jay and Kayla were taught how to use their weapons to the fullest extent which means now they were hitting moving targets while moving. Kayla made friends with a boy named Peter who looked like he didn't belong to the school and they started to date behind Jay's back. Around the end of the year Kayla blew up on Jay who erased any judgmental thoughts he had about Peter. Jay attended the graduation ceremony but didn't see Kayla or Peter there. He ran to each of their rooms until he came to his own finding a note on his desk telling him to come to a rundown Dust purification plant. He went to the building which blew up knocking him unconscious. When he woke up he found himself tied to a chair which was also bolted to the ground. The man there was a SDC affiliate who originally worked in the Schnee Army school at his village. He asked them a few questions eventually telling them that the Schnee Army was abandoned and all escapees were to be executed. He took Jay's sniper and shot his sister in the head and was about to do the same to him when Peter reported to the affiliate that the Vale Police Department were on the way. The SDC man shot Jay in the stomach and broke his sniper in half then escaped with Peter. Jay went unconscious again. Jay woke up in a hospital and was struggling to get out so they sedated him. He woke up again to find his weapon training teacher sitting there. He told Jay that he would see him again when he was ready and left. Once Jay got back to Signal he made a slow recovery but realized that this was what his teacher meant. He went to his teacher and he told him that all students at Signal forge their own weapon, he knew that his was broken and that he could still make a new one. Jay made a new weapon which was a whip, blade, and pistol all in one and a sickle for use as a secondary blade plus a bunch of throwing knives. He improved his skills far beyond what he and his sister were achieveing in the past. He could finally graduate and when he did he also got a scholarship to Beacon. After the graduation he went and bought some brand new clothes, went back to his old hotel room to retrieve the Dust, and walked off into the darkening streets of Vale. Trivia *Originally designed to resemble Twisted Fate but was changed after I realized that he was too flashy *Additional scars in appearance came during his training with Shadow Stinger *Training with Shadow Stinger was booted as a chapter because who wants to read a chapter about him learning how to use his weapons, I like the ending though *The fanfiction version was made into a seperate page because it happened to be too long Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character